The Golden Prince
by Anoumynous1010
Summary: After Percy finds out Alexander has been cheating on him with Jason he says yes to Godhood when the Gods offer it at the end of the war with Gaia. He becomes an Olympian and finds out about life mates. This is a Marvel, DC and Percy Jackson crossover. (AU: I wish I was rich enough to own any of these characters.)


Location: throne room

All hail Perseus Alexander God of time, the ages, demigods, swordsmanship and natural disasters the fifteenth Olympian and the Prince of the heavens and the eastern seas said the Moirai or the Fates

Everyone's jaws dropped. How exactly can he be the prince of the heavens asked a random demigod. Athena with an air of superiority said, isn't it obvious when the fates turned him into a god they took a sliver of our divinity to put into him Zeus gave the most and for some reason his DNA was included. This made him a son of Zeus and Poseidon plus the fates are the only beings powerful enough to give the title of prince of the heavens.

Demigods Pov:

Percy stood in the middle of the throne room in sea green Greek armor reminiscent of Hercules' outfit in the animated Disney movie. The cape is sea green, it looked remarkably like Someone took water from the sea and molded it into the shape of a cape the breastplate was made of imperial gold with swirls of sea green metal on it. It gave the appearance of sunlight being reflected off the sea. The skirt like bottom half of the armor was made of gold and green colored leather. He had bracers on his arms with an hourglass and trident emblem on each arm. A green assassin's hood was attached to his cape (think Assassin's Creed) He stood at the same height as the other gods an imposing 25 feet all of the goddesses and some gods were drooling over how gorgeous he looked. He had a slight animalistic look it seems as if his connection to the sea has made itself known in a physical and obvious way. Growing out of Percy's back was a pure black shark fin and just above his tight bum was a matching long shark tail. Swinging back and forth dangerously. He has two matching fins on both of his arms that start out at his wrist before ending just below his elbow the curved end of his fins jutted out before curving past his elbows. Somehow his tail was flexible enough to wrap around his waist perfectly before he sat in his throne.

Poseidon Pov:

I'm so happy my baby boy is immortal I can keep him around forever I thought to myself. Before doing a double take when Percy sat in his throne. It seems Percy is more like his brother Triton than he originally thought. Poseidon decided it was time to tell Percy before he looked down and freaked. "Percy" Poseidon spoke loudly to get his attention " I'm going to tell you something and I need you to stay calm okay" taking a few seconds to compose himself he dropped his glamour before shrinking down to mortal size and gesturing for Percy to do the same. They walked into a corner of the throne room hidden by the shadow of Percy's throne Poseidon walked to his son before lifting the bottom half of his armor off and showing his son his animalistic slit.

Percy pov:

Um dad what the fuck where is your dick and what the hell is that slit for.

Poseidon pov:

That my son is a genital slit all of my godly children have merman form and usually when your in your human form you take on some of the characteristics of that form hence the shark fins and tail. When your in water you should automatically revert to your merman form. You'll have a shark like tail and genital slit where your tail meets your crotch. Oh and fair warning since you have the tail of a shark you'll have two pointy shark members when your in either form so don't freak the next time you get laid. When your aroused enough they'll emerge from your slit. Although as the father of horses it's possible you have some of my equestrian powers and can simultaneously switch between horse and shark.

Percy pov:

Interesting Percy thought that should double the fun of sex and really spice things up. Before taking a plunge and asking his dad what he's wanted to Since his dad showed him his slit "ummm dad can I touch your slit his dad did comical double take before his expression turned into one of happiness he said "sure son" before saying "never be afraid to ask me something percy I'm your father and I love you nothing you can ask me will change my love for you trust me." He quickly embraced his son before grabbing his hand and guiding it to his slit. Huh it doesn't feel nearly as weird as I was expecting. "Dad we should probably get back" "ok just remember to cross your legs or they might pop out of your slit in the middle of the council meeting since you can't fully control your form yet" said Poseidon. Leaving the shadow Percy and Poseidon quickly grew to their godly heights before sitting on their thrones. As I was sitting through the meeting listening as the seven plus Nico and Reyna were given godhood. As the meeting went on I began to notice an incessant but persistent pain in my back that was steadily growing before I groaned in pain falling off my throne. In a burst of ichor my back split open I felt something heavy on my shoulders a weight I wasn't used to before turning around. What I did not expect to see were black wings with dots of white and gold if you closely you could tell the wings showed the night sky live. The feathers were softer than the most expensive silk. After the shock wore off I slowly got to my feet before growing back to my godly height and sitting in my throne which had magically changed to accommodate my new appendages. Of course I have wings.

Zeus pov:

Before the council is adjourned we have to pick a date for the coronation Zeus thought out loud "does anyone have any ideas." Inwardly cringing when Aphrodite squealed, it was the most ungodly sound ever. He startled when Percy suddenly spoke "what coronation" Zeus finally understood why everyone called his son seaweed brain dear god he definitely wasn't blessed with Athena's brain. "We should also decide who to invite"

Hermes pov:

I suddenly had a crazy idea, I remembered this ragtag crew of people calling themselves earth's mightiest heroes. They definitely need to be put in there place unless there demigods they definitely don't deserve the title earth's mightiest heroes. "How about we invite the Avengers show them who the Mightiest really is" Athena looks at him before asking " what makes you think they won't think it's a joke and for that matter how exactly will they get to Olympus" Hermes groaned truly stumped by Athena before suddenly jumping " I got it Thor is a member he can vouch that were really who we say we are and considering who his mother and father is he definitely knows how to get to Olympus the mortal way.

Zeus pov:

"Oh before I forget son you have choose your sacred animals" I watched as Percy took a moment to digest that before asking something I wasn't expecting "can they be a monsters" I nodded my head. I was surprised when Percy asked for the Minotaur to be one of his sacred monsters, unsurprisingly he also picked his faithful companion Blackjack the Pegasus. A gorgon, a wolf and a xenomorph.

Percy pov:

I looked at all of my sacred hmmm what do I call them I guess I'll call them my sacred companions I guess. Although when I think about it there they'll be my family. I stared at them for a full minute before walking up to the Minotaur a pushing a tiny amount of my power into him before I repeated this with the gorgon, Blackjack, the wolf and the xenomorph. Each time I did this I pushed a small amount of my power into them giving them a demigod level of control over domains. I turned to the demigods still dotting the throne room and told them to close their eyes before I let loose my power and my grip on my mortal form. With a roar I could feel a shockwave of power flow from me

—

Location: Avengers Tower

Pov Tony:

I was startled by a gold glittering envelope that seemingly magically popped out of existence "guys we have a situation." Tony watched as everyone swarmed the kitchen table trying to find out what freaked Tony out so much. I look around at my teammates saying "we have a magical glowing letter" "what does it say" asked Clint. A "Dear Uncle Thor, you and the Avengers have been invited to the coronation of the newest Olympian god. Perseus Alexander Jackson son of Poseidon Olympian lord of the seas, earthshaker, stormbringer and father of horses. Son of Zeus Olympian king of the gods, lord of the sky, Thunder, weather and justice. Son of the goddess among mortals Sally Blofis. Percy has been declared crown prince of the heavens and prince of the the eastern sea by the lady fates the Moirai. He is also the fifteenth Olympian and god of time and the ages, demigods, swordsmanship and natural disasters please join us for the his ascent. Sincerely, Zeus King of the gods." My teammates stared at me for a minute before bursting out laughing.

Thor pov:

"Team this isn't a joke" I said. I watched as my teammates all turned me with incredulous look on their faces " the Greek and Roman gods are real you guys have convinced yourselves that Asgardians are long living aliens and I have let you believe that but the truth of the matter is we are gods but not immortal just long living incredibly powerful beings. The Greeks and their Roman counterparts are true immortals, I know this because I'm half Greek god I like all true immortals bleed gold unlike the rest of the Asgardians." I quickly grabbed a knife before cutting across my stomach to prove my point. The Avengers stared dumbfounded as my cut bled gold before slowly knitting itself back together leaving me with unblemished skin. "So do you guys want to go to Olympus" Thor asks looking around at his comrades. Everyone promptly say yes. "Ok meet at the Empire State Building at 2:00."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Time Skip••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Location: Empire State Building

Tony pov:

"Um why are we here I thought we were going to Olympus not sightseeing" I asked with an admittedly dumbfounded look on my face. Before Thor gestured to me to trust him, he led us past the front desk waving at the sour looking man sitting there before entering the elevator, he waited until we were all securely in the elevator be pressing the buttons in a complicated pattern to fast to follow. The cart glowed gold before a large shimmering button appeared, Thor pushed the button and the elevator shot up. We glowed before the elevator abruptly stopped and the doors opened. Olympus was amazing everything glittered, I saw have goat like creatures walking around if I remember correctly they're called satyrs. There were centaurs and Pegasi it was all very amazing. We heard a boom before the ground shook and the big Greek style palace glowed before I started running. I heard Thor yelling at me to stop. In hindsight I probably should've listened to the literal god yelling at me to stop when we were in the city of gods.

Thor pov:

I watched helplessly as his teammates rushed to the the throne room assuming that the roar was someone in need. By the time I caught up to them Tony had already blown the door of the throne room of its hinges. All of the Olympians turned to the door while the stared at the figure in the middle. He was beautiful he glowed gold and blue. His body looked like it was made of pure energy and on top his head sat a crown. I surmised that this was my great nephew Perseus the new crown prince of Olympus. Considering all of the mortals were shielding their eyes and the look of fear on my teammates eyes I'm guessing they have started to feel the burning sensation that precedes the body turning to ash. Then with a pulse of gold they froze except for me and for some odd reason Steve looked completely fine. In fact Steve seemed completely unaffected despite staring right at Perseus in his divine form even the gods were flabbergasted well all of them except Poseidon. He had a knowing smirk on his face. I heard Steve inhale before he started running towards Perseus.

Percy pov:

I heard the screaming of someone turning to ash. Apparently there was a mortal idiotic enough to look upon a god's true form, with barely a thought I froze time stopping those affected before I resumed my task. This was very difficult I was effectively turning them into my children supplying them with my powers and domains. I started off with blackjack letting a wisp of my divine being slip off and into blackjack effectively immortalizing before pushing more power into him to give a pseudo human form when I was satisfied with my work blackjack had transformed. His human form looked almost like a clone of mine minus the shark attributes, he had my glowing gold and green eyes and my messy black hair. Blackjack also kept a few things from his horse form, he still had his majestic black wings but with an added bonus his wings had changed to match mine and reflect the heavens. Blackjack also had a monster cock literally, in place of a human cock blackjack had a black and brown mottled equine cock with a flared tip and and a ring halfway down his cock. His penis sat flaccid in it animalistic sheath nestled above an equine size sack. He was perfect he also had black horse tail that sat just above the tight bum that he shared with me. It was quite amazing actually aside from his equine parts he my clone in every way. Thank the fates, the demigods had their eyes closed. The gods had their eyes wide open as they watched me change the Blackjack. I waved my hand and Blackjack was in a matching outfit. I continued this same process for the gorgon when I was finished just like Blackjack he looked like my clone except for a few snake like attributes. In place of my unruly hair he had shiny black snakes that fell to his shoulders in a bob cut style. Little shiny scales randomly dotted his body, while the ones on his stomach formed a pattern around his six pack which continued to his cock and circled in a halo like pattern. I changed both the wolf and the xenomorph in the same style as the others. For some reason the xenomorph's human form appeared to be a child. Just like the others he was a carbon copy of me except he had pitch black skin the color of his exoskeleton and spikes starting at his shoulders and traveling down his spine and connecting to his black exoskeleton barbed tail. To spikes protruded from his elbows and he kept the sensory tubes all xenomorphs have on their backs. The wolf's human form was the closest to mine aside from the canine sheath where his crotch was he was a perfect copy he didn't even have his tail.


End file.
